¿Niña buena o niña mala?
by Natalys
Summary: Draco Malfoy se dará cuenta que, una niña buena como Hermione Granger, también tiene su lado oscuro y sabe comportarse mal.


**_Disclaimer_**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son todo creación de J.K.R . Sólo la situación insólita salió de mi cabeza.

_**¿Niña mala o niña buena?**_

"_**Buenas noches, niña buena**_

_**te mereces un diploma moralina**_

_**por andar inmaculándote en la pena**_

_**por perderte tantos besos en la esquina.**_

_**Buenas noches, niña buena**_

_**te dejo este mensaje resentido**_

_**por quedarte en casa cuando la verbena**_

_**por no darle de comer a los sentidos"**_

_**(Ricardo Arjona)**_

Todo había comenzado ese día en la biblioteca en que él se atrevió a robarle un beso y ella, en respuesta, le había pegado una cachetada que le dejó realmente roja la mejilla. Pero no se arrepintió de nada cuando él le lanzó esa mirada llena de odio seguida por la sonrisita petulante tan característica de él.

—Anda, Granger… Eres tan niña buena que ni divertirte sabes.

–Más vale que te calles, hurón malnacido, porque si me divierto no va a ser contigo.

Él se le acercó, mucho, casi rozando sus labios nuevamente con los suyos.

—Eso ya veremos—dijo con tono de amenaza.

Ella quiso devolverle el insulto pero los labios de él nuevamente la besaron con violencia. Protestó, pegó su pecho con fuerza hasta que lo alejó y él se machó sonriendo sin decirle nada.

Y desde ese día, su vida se había vuelto un infierno. A donde sea que estuviese se lo encontraba, provocándola, tocándola, robándole besos sin dejarla reaccionar. Y no sólo eso. Si no que ahora por todo el colegio corría el rumor de que ella aún era virgen porque era demasiado buena, demasiado "santita". Y se estaba volviendo loca. Al principio había creído que los cuchicheos se irían, sus amigos le habían aconsejado hacer oídos sordos al asunto… pero todo seguía y seguía… Incluso había escuchado hablar en el baño a Pansy decirle a Astoria, diciendo que Draco había asegurado en plena sala de Slytherin que iba a ser el primero en desvirgarla a ella, a Hermione Granger. Maldito fuera él y su idiotez.

Pero ese día en la clase de Historia de la magia lo que sucedió había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

¡RON WEASLEY RIENDO POR UN COMENTARIO QUE HABÍA HECHO DRACO MALFOY!

Sí, su amigo se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido al ver la cara de odio que le había lanzado ella. Intentó disculparse pero Hermione no estaba de humor para soportar esa clase de idiotas.

Y ahora ya no importaba. Estaba cansada de ser una niña buena. Cansada que todos la tratasen como la simple rata de biblioteca que no sabía hacer nada más que pasarse el día rodeada de libros. Pero ese día todo iba a cambiar. Al diablo con sus amigos y con la maldita moralidad. Que pensasen lo que pensasen. Ya estaba harta de soportar los cuchicheos y murmullos detrás de ella…

Caminaba por los pasillos de prisa, con largas zancadas, casi corriendo. Había llegado el momento de comenzar a hacer lo que verdaderamente deseaba, de sacar de dentro suyo la parte que más anhelaba salir... De demostrarle a Draco lo que habían ocasionado en ella todo esos besos, esas caricias que él le había obsequiado clandestinamente. Por eso lo buscaba.

Y lo vio con sus molestos amigotes al lado del lago. Sonrió divertida al verlo. Se llevaría una grata sorpresa. Le demostraría que una niña buena como ella también sabía portase mal.

—¡Ey, Malfoy!—lo llamó mientras iba caminando hacia él sin borrarla sonrisa de sus labios.

Draco alzó la vista y cuando la vio, sonrió.

—Miren, chicos—les dijo a sus amigos—La última en su especie.

Los demás rieron divertidos pero lo que le asombró fue ver que ella aún se les acercaba y sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Qué quieres, Granger?—le preguntó.

—Venía a ver si cumplías con tu palabra.

Él frunció el ceño. Miró a sus amigos y les dijo:

—Pobrecita, tanto tiempo de ser buena la llevó a la locura.

Todos rieron ante ese estúpido chiste pero dejaron de hacerlo inmediatamente cuando la vieron acercarse a Draco, tomarlo por la corbata y arrastrarlo hacia uno de los árboles. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo aprisionó contra el troco y su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo provocativamente, lamiendo sus labios, mordisqueándolos y tirando de ellos con suavidad…

Ella se apartó antes de que él pudiera reaccionar y comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin más, se marchó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡GRANGER!

Todos los alumnos que salían de la clase de Runas Antiguas voltearon al escuchar que dio Draco llamándola. Ella también se volteó, sonriendo, y esperó a que él se le acercara.

—Buenas tardes, Malfoy—saludó cortésmente como toda niña buena criada correctamente.

—¿Podrías decirme a qué vino el ataque de ayer?—le preguntó él haciendo caso omiso a su salido.

La sonrisa de Hermione se hizo más grande aún al pensar en aquello. Caminado seductoramente se le acercó a Draco, que retrocedía anonadado, hasta que chochó contra la pared. Era la segunda vez que esa Griffyndor lo acorralaba.

Ella acercó sus labios a los de él, pero no lo besó.

—Tócame, abrázame, desnúdame—le dijo sobre sus labios mirándolo fijamente—Enséñame que de lo malo también nace lo bueno… y yo te enseñaré que lo bueno también tiene su lado oscuro.

Hermione se retiró y comprobó que sin siquiera haberlo tocado había logrado crear una fuerte reacción en el cuerpo de Draco. Nuevamente, dio media vuelta y se marchó dejándole una nueva imagen de ella, una que la dulce inocencia dejó atrás.

—¡GRANGER!

Esta vez Hermione rió suavemente al escucharlo sin importarle que sus amigos y todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor estuvieran viendo y queriendo oír atentos lo que sucedía entre ellos.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

Él no le dio respuesta. Simplemente la tomó del brazo y la obligó a levantarse. No protestó, por el contrario, comprendía muy bien a donde y para qué la llevaba Draco… ¡Y se sentía feliz!

Cuando llegaron a un aula vacía sin perder tiempo fue ella la que se tiró en sus brazos con desesperación, besando con la misma efusividad que lo había hecho la tarde anterior, dejando que sus manos lo acariciasen desvergonzadamente. Draco la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y devolviéndole el beso hasta quedar sin aire.

Ella se apartó un poco, colocando su frente con la de él. Ambos respiraban agitadamente pero todo aquello era demasiado bueno como para separarse por eso no lo hicieron. Sus cuerpos, sus manos, todavía estaban enredados entre sí.

—Mírame bien, Draco, y escúchame—le dijo ella—Dime lo que quieras, hazme promesas de vida eterna, háblame de que lo nuestro será hasta siempre que aunque sea mentira yo te lo creeré por esta noche.

Draco sonrió y volvió a besarla. Pero esta vez con más cuidado, procurando demostrarle que le haría caso. Y esa noche la hizo suya. Le susurró al oído promesas de eternidad, de un amor junto a ella para siempre, y entre gemidos de placer le dijo que la amaba, que deseaba hacerla feliz, verla convertida en su esposa y madre de sus hijos… Y ella se lo creyó mientras disfrutaba de una noche de maldad, sabiendo que al día siguiente, cuando el sol saliera, aquello no habría sido nada más que un simple recuerdo de una travesura.

::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

—¡GRANGER!

Hermione alzó la cabeza hacia su esposo que venía caminado hacia ella con esa mirada tan peculiar que la volvía loca. Sin perder tiempo, él la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

—¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste antes?—le preguntó él—¿De cuánto?

—Tres meses—respondió ella algo ruborizada.

Draco sonrió y volvió a besarla mientras la llevaba, casi a ciegas, a la cama para amarla nuevamente.

Porque desde aquel primer beso robado, desde la primera caricia, desde la primera vez que habían estado juntos su niña buena había demostrado ser traviesa y saber comportarse mal… Muy mal…

Y esto lo tenía fascinado.


End file.
